CinderHELLa
by LVenge
Summary: #Kristao #PandaNetesDay YAAMPUN AKU LUPA MEMBERIKANNYA SUSU! Kalo Baba tau aku bisa digantung olehnya Pantas saja ia tadi melihat kearah dada ku, ternyata ia belum mendapatkan jatah susunya... Eh tapi ITU TETAP SAJA MERUPAKAN TINDAKAN MESUM!


CinderHELLa

Pair : Kristao

Support: Papah dan Mama Huang serta Sehunie tercinta :3 #hueeksss

DLDR!

di dedikasi untuk meramaikan event #PandaNetesDay

Tao Pov

Disaat kau bangun pagi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Tentunya pasti kau akan memilih melanjutkan mimpi indah di alam bawah sadar mu bukan?

Well itu kebiasan ku, tapi semua berubah ketika . . .

"TAAAOOOOOOO BANGUNNN!"

Ya ketika teriakan kencang layaknya Ibu Tiri yang memanggil Cinderella. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tau itu teriakan Baba ku. Kadang aku selalu berfikir bahwa ia adalah Ibu terkutuk Cinderella sementara Mama ku lah yang menjadi Pangeran Kuda Putih ku.

Mengapa Mamaku? karna hanya ia yang pasti menyelamatkan ku dari kejamnya Ibu Tiri ku itu.

mellow dramatis memang tapi ya itu lah kenyataan.

End Tao Pov

"BANGUN KAU ANAK NAKAL SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN TIDUR! "

"YAAA AKU SUDAH BANGUN BABA"  
"TAPI MATA MU MASIH TERPEJAM BODOH!"

"ITU KARNA MATA KU SIPIT"

"CEPAT KAU BANGUN DAN MANDI, JIKA TIDAK, TIDAK AKAN ADA JATAH MAKAN MALAM UNTUK MU"

Damn! Demi kerang ajaib, mengapa ia selalu mengancam ku dengan jatah makanan? Tak tahukah ia bahwa makan itu salah satu kebutuhan primer manusia. Dan Aku ini masih manusiaaaaaaa...

End tao pov

.

.

.

Setelah mengomel panjang lebar untuk coret Ibu Tiri Cinderellanya coret Baba tersayang nya tao pun akhirnya angkat kaki dari ranjangnya itu lalu mandi. Setelahnya ia pun memakai baju nya dan pergi membereskan tempat tidurnya sambil mengomel tiada henti karna Ibu Tirinya ehem Baba nya menyuruhnya untuk cepat ke meja makan padahal Babanya sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk membereskan tempat tidur dulu sebelum ke meja makan.

Suasana di meja makan pun hening. Hanya ada adik nya yang berceloteh tak jelas ntah bicara apa, yang ia perkirakan sedang berbicara pada mahluk tak berbentuk coret tak terlihat coret arwah. Well adiknya memiliki bakat alami indigo dari keturunan mamanya, ia sendiri setidaknya bersyukur karena tidak mempunyai bakat sepeti itu, SUNGGUH!

"Tao setelah ini jangan lupa cuci semua piring kotor dan jaga adik mu karna kami akan pergi "

" kalian mau kemana? Kalian mau bulan madu eoh makanya tak mengajak kami?"

PLETAK

"APPOOOO"

"RASAKAN! SURUH SIAPA KAU BERFIKIR YANG TIDAK TIDAK!"

"BISA KAH KALIAN BERHENTI BERTENGKAR?! HABIS KAN MAKAN MALAM KALIAN ATAU MAKAN MALAM KALIAN AKAN KU BERI KAN PADA CANDY"

mama berteriak sambil mengacung pisau ke arah ku dan baba sementara candy malah bersorak senang setelah mendengarnya

'hiiss seramnya' batin mereka berdua

Hening

Mereka pun makan dengan hikmat diiringi dengan tatapan maut yang diberikan mama tao

.

.

.

"tao hari ini kau jaga adik mu oke, karna bibi liem sepertinya sakit. Jadi biarkan ia istirahat"

"oke"

"kalo kau dan adik mu masih lapar masak saja makanan instan dan masak menggunakan micromave oke?"

"deliv saja mah, lebih praktis dan mudah"

PLETAK

"ADUHH BA SAKITT! BISA TIDAK SIH TAK USAH MEMUKUL KEPALA KU"

"KAU INI! SUDAH TAU JIKA KAU MEMESAN MAKANAN DARI LUAR MAKANAN ITU BELUM TENTU SEHAT!"

'cih bilang saja baba tak ingin mengeluarkan uang, dasar pelit' gumam tao

"tapi ba, kau tau sendiri aku pernah membuat rumah kita akan hangus gara – gara aku memasak"

"WAKTU ITU KAU MEMASAK MENGGUNAKAN KOMPOR BODOH! SEKARANG MAMA MU MENYURUH MU MEMASAK MENGGUNAKAN MICROWAVE! SETIDAKNYA MICROWAVE JAUH LEBIH AMAN KETIMBANG KOMPOR!"

"baik baik aku mengaku kalah"

"baik lah kami pergi dulu, jangan lupa kau buat susu untuk adik mu"

"ya akan ku ingat"

PLUK  
"Kau harus ingat anak panda"

"AWW YAYAYA AKU INGAT BABA. SUDAH SANA KALIAN PERGI CEPAT. AKU INGIN HIDUP DENGAN TENANG UNTUK MALAM INI" setelah mengatakannya tao pun buru – buru menutup pintu rumahnya lalu menguncinya dengan tergesa - gesa

"YAAAKKK ANAK DASAR KAU PANDA LIAR!"

.

.

.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam si anak panda malah asik bermain games di dalam kamarnya tidak menyadari bahwa akan ada hal yang tidak terduga yang akan ia alami malam ini.

Tao pov

TOK TOK TOK

TOK TOK TOK

Sial, siapa yang mengetuk pintu pada jam 11 malam seperti ini!

"SIAPA?"

TOK TOK TOK

TOK TOK TOK

Aishhh menyebalkan! Aku pun buru – buru mempause game ku dan beranjak membuka pintu

Klek

"Sehun?"

"Tao Ge"

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah larut malam" ungkap ku yang merasa heran karena setau ku Sehun biasanya sudah tertidur jam 9 malam pun

"Tao ge tak melupakan sesuatu?"

"hah? Melupakan apa?"

Hening

Sial ada apa dengan bocah ini, aku tanya tapi ia tak menjawab

"Sehun?"

Hening

"Sehun?"

Bocah ini kenapa?

Sial ternyata ia tak memperhatikan ku, ia malah memperhatikan dada ku.

1

2

3

APA DADA KUU

PLETAK

"APPO"

"KAUU! APA YANG KAU LIHAT BOCAH!"

"aku hanya melihat apa yang belum aku dapatkan"

"APA MAKSUD MU BOCAH MESUM!"

"GEGE BELUM MEMBERIKAN KU SUSU!"

"YA AMPUN GEGE LUPA! TUNGGU GEGE DIKAMAR MU, GEGE AKAN MEMBUATNYA SEKARANG!"

YAAMPUN AKU LUPA MEMBERIKANNYA SUSU! Kalo Baba tau aku bisa digantung olehnya

Aku pun lari terbirit - birit ke arah dapur

Pantas saja ia tadi melihat kearah dada ku, ternyata ia belum mendapatkan jatah susunya...

Eh tapi ITU TETAP SAJA MERUPAKAN TINDAKAN MESUM!

" SEHUN SIALAN! "

.

.

.

" ini susu mu, cepat habis kan lalu tidur! "

Aku pun memberikannya susu lalu beranjak akan pergi dari kamarnya tetapi aku berhenti ketika tangan yang mencegahku agar tak pergi

"Ge"

"Apa lagi?"

"tapi biasanya Mama selalu menceritakan sesuatu saat aku mau tidur ge"

"tapi aku tidak bisa bercerita Sehun!"

"umm.. bagaimana jika gege membacakan dongeng saja dari salah satu buku itu"

Jawab Sehun sambil mengerjabkan matanya agar aku luluh

"maaf saja adik ku tersayang tapi itu tidak akan membuat ku luluh" ucap ku penuh penekanan padanya lalu berjalan kearah pintu

"oke, berarti aku akan mengadukan hal ini pada Baba"

Ucapnya sambil tersenyum sok manis

'DASAR IBLIS KECIL ASDFGJL!' batin ku

Aku pun bergegas mengambil salah satu buku secara asal di rak buku dongeng nya lalu membaca nya tanpa minat pada buku itu

" Ia akan datang ketika kau menyebut kata _la costa derista nye mi hu sadeno derial mi nala si la de sine bella go par_. kau sebut itu, dan kau akan bertemu dengannya. Ingat kau harus memangilnya dengan jiwa yang suci atau bisa juga kau menukarnya dengan jiwa yang suci. Jika beruntung kau akan menjadi pasangan jiwa nya selamanya "

end

"Nah sudah selesai saat nya kau harus tid HUWWWAAAA"

SIAL MANAAAAA SEHUNNN?!

End pov

Saat ini yang Tao lakukan adalah diam tak berkutik di sisi ranjang Sehun karena ia melihat sesosok mahluk yang mirip manusia, berwajah tampan mempunyai tanduk, berambut hitam serta memiliki sayap dengan bulu bulu hitam yang lebat seperti gambaran sayap malaikat hanya saja yang membedakan bentuk sayapnya seperti kelelawar

Karna terhipnotis oleh wajah tampannya tao pun mulai mendekati sosok tersebut dan menyentuh wajahnya dengan hati – hati

Lama ia menatap sosok tersebut, tanpa ia sadari wajahnya mendekat ke arah wajah sosok tersebut

Semakin dekat

Lebih dekat

Mempersempit jarak dan

CUPS

Sosok itu membuka matanya tanpa diketahui oleh Tao! Dan ia langsung melahap peach yang dimiliki oleh Tao secara ganas

Tautan itu pun terputus ketika si tampan mengetahui bahwa sosok manusia diatasnya sudah kehilangan separuh oksigen di paru - parunya

Hah

Hah

Hah

Tarik napas buang, tarik napas buang

'Sial ia ingin membunuhku' batin Tao

"aku tak akan mungkin membunuh mu baby" ucap sosok itu

" hah? Apa?" jawab Tao yang dalam keadaan masih linglung dengan situasinya

"kau, kau yang membangunkan ku kan" ucap sosok itu

"hah? Aku? Membangunkan?"

"baik lah, mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi pengantin ku. Pengantin seorang KRIS WU! Dan setelah upacara ini baru lah kau bisa meminta apa saja dari ku" ucap sosok yang mengaku bernama Kris Wu tersebut sambil tersenyum miring

Hening

Tao hanya diam dan memperhatikan dengan dalam mata itu

Mata sewarna caramel

Indah

Mempesona

Dan sialnya ia jatuh hati oleh mata itu

Mata yang bisa membuat mu terjerat oleh cinta dan nafsu yang bergejolak

Kris pun sudah tak tahan lagi karena ia pun merasa terjebak dalam lingkaran tak kasat mata oleh mata hitam pemuda yang ia panggil Baby itu. Mata itu seperti membawanya kedalam lubang cacing luar angkasa yang tak berujung .

"kau tau, kau cantik" ucap Kris sambil mengambil alih posisi, sehingga ia yang diatas dan Tao yang dibawah

Kecup

"kau akan menjadi milik ku malam ini"

Jilat

"hah"

" dan tak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi ini semua Baby"

Gigit

"uhh"

" termasuk waktu"

Remas

"ahh"

"bersiap lah baby"

"ahhhh"

Dan terjadi pernikahan pengikatan jiwa tersebut yang disertai dengan suara erangan lirih serta jerit kesakitan yang akan berubah menjadi jerit kenikmatan yang membuat seorang Wu ini menginginkan lebih dari satu kali

.

.

.

.

.

.

'HAH HAH HAH... sial mimpi apa aku semalam, ya ampun' batin Tao merana

Ia hanya menatap kosong langit langit kamarnya

"Tao ayo bangun nak, kau tidak lupa bukan hari ini kau masuk sekolah" teriak mama tao memasuki kamar anaknya tersebut

" ASTAGA! KAU KENAPA NAK? Muka mu pucat" ucap mama Tao khawatir

Hening

" Tao?!" ucap mama tao yang kemudian mengelus surai hitam anaknya itu

"ahh ya mah? Aku baik baik saja" ucap Tao dan mencoba bangkit dari ranjangnya

"ahhhhh" erang Tao

"Astaga kau kenapa nak?"

"aku tidak tau, rasanya sakit sekali seluruh badan ku mah hiks" ucap Tao sambil menangis

Ya karna ia merasa seluruh badannya sakit sekali, rasanya seperti kau tertabrak truck tronton

"yasudah lebih baik sekarang kau tidur lagi saja sayang, kau tidak usah sekolah saja hari ini oke" ucap Mama Tao sambil memeluk Tao

Tao pun hanya menganguk dan mencoba untuk tidur kembali didalam pelukan Mamanya

.

.

.

Tao mengerjapkan mata ketika terbangun, setelah menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya lampu dikamarnya Tao segera meraih gelas di atas meja kecil didekat ranjangnya dan ketika ia mengambil gelas tersebut tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah buku disampingnya.

Tao pun mengereyitkan dahinya karna ia merasa tak pernah mengeluarkan buku apapun didalam kamarnya karena ia akan membuka buku hanya disekolah selebihnya tidak pernah!

Karna penasaran ia pun membaca buku tersebut

1 menit

2 menit

10 menit

Tao pov

SIAL! Ini buku yang ku dongeng kan kepada Sehun kan? Dan kenapa pula aku baru sadar bahwa buku ini ternyata berisi tata cara upacara pembangkitan salah satu setan jelek yang ada di neraka!

Demi Tuhan kenapa buku sialan ini ada di rak buku dongeng anak umur 7 tahun!

SIAL!

"kau yakin aku jelek baby?" ucap sebuah suara

'Sial setan itu ada disini'

"Ya aku ada disini Baby"

'Tidak tidak menjauh'

"hey tenang saja Baby, aku kemari ingin mengecek keadaan mu Sayang"

'sial kepala ku pusing'

GREP

"Nah kan sudah kuduga kau akan seperti ini"

"maksud mu?" tanya ku sambil menahan pusing yang sialannya membuat ku merasa mual

" maksud ku.."

HUEKKK AHH

"hiks"

HOEKKKS

"Sakit ahh sakit, perut ku. Hiks sakit kris sakit" Ucap ku merintih kesakitan

"tenang sayang makan ini" ucap kris menyodorkan ku benda berwarna merah yang aku tak tahu apa itu, tapi dari bau nya sepertinya itu enak.

Aku pun memakannya dengan rakus tak bersisa

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"Masih sedikit terasa sakit"

Sungguh ini sakit sekali sial, rasanya seperti kau diputar-putar rolecoster dan kau terjatuh dari atas rolecoster tersebut. Sial!

end Tao pov

Kris pun memeluk Tao dengan erat sambil mengusap-usap perut Tao yang sedikit membuncit itu

"tenang lah sayang, ini belum waktunya jangan membuat repot mommy mu okey?"

Deg

Deg

"APAAAA!?"

Dan itu lah akhir dari kisah cinderHELLa kita

END

iya gw tau ini salah :")))) ff nya gantungan baju gimana gituuuuu...

ya mau gimana lagi gw lagi uas, mana besok gw uas mata kuliah ekonomi jam 7 pagi :"))))

bentrok sama event uas gw :")))

gw juga tau ini ff jelek :"))

padahal mommy Kuro udah ngasih ide :"))))

tapi ya hanya ini yang bisa ku persembahkan untuk mu OM FRISSS ~ :*

oke sekian dan ayo goyang dumang ehh ayo lestarikan ff Kristao '3')9


End file.
